Concert
by anny385
Summary: Tony decides to stay after his Uncle Clive's funeral and goes to a concert meeting the band Drive Shaft.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Disclaimer: "LOST" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to ABC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I know that Drive Shaft never sang Saved which is Charlie's song, but in this fic Charlie finished it and they sang it.

Concert

Tony DiNozzo walked out of the airport and made his way towards a cab. He was going to be staying at a hotel near where the funeral and gravesite was. He was here for his Uncle Clive's funeral. He had decided to stay in England after the funeral just to see the sights. He had already called one of his cousins named Henry. He told him about a band that he liked it was called Drive Shaft and he could get them backstage after the concert, so he decided to go to the concert with his cousin. He didn't mind going to concerts. He actually liked them and had gone to some of them with Abby. Before the concert he told them about Liam and Charlie Pace who were brothers in the band. Liam was the singer and Charlie was the bass player.

It was a couple of days later that he went with Henry to the concert. First thing they did was look around and then took their seats. They watched as the band made their way to the stage and started playing. The first song they played was You All Everybody and the song that they finished was one called Saved, which Liam said that Charlie wrote.

Tony thought that they were a good band and he actually liked their music. He even brought their CD. After that they went backstage where they met both brothers. Tony started a conversation with Charlie.

"So how did the band start?" Tony asked.

"I had always liked music ever since I was a child. I liked playing the piano and was good at it and then moved to guitar when I was older. My brother wanted to start a band and so we decided to bring more people in and became Drive Shaft."

"Did you write You All Everybody too?"

"That was both I and Liam."

"So what do you do?" Asked Charlie.

"I'm an NCIS Agent. NCIS is Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We work cases that relate to Marines and the Navy."

"Do you like being an Agent?"

"I love it. I've always wanted to help people. It all began when I was in College. I was walking late one night and saw a fire. I went into the house and saved a young child. After that I went into the police academy and became a cop. I moved three times until I met with my team leader."

They talked some more until it was time for them to go. They said their goodbyes and Henry took Tony back to his hotel. The next day he went out and began looking at all the sights. Tomorrow he was leaving and wanted to get some more time in England.

Tony DiNozzo smiled as he stepped out of the elevator and looked around. Gibbs was sitting at his desk reading a file.

"Hey, Boss."

"Good to see you back, DiNozzo."

"Good to be back, Boss." He said as he sat down and turned the computer on.

He watched as Ziva and McGee came in.

"Good Morning Ziva and Probie."

"Good Morning, Tony." Both of them said as they too sat down.

Tony smiled and began checking his mail and his email.

The phone rang and Gibbs said, "Grab your gear we have a dead Petty Officer."

They all grabbed their gear and made their way towards the elevator.

It would be a month later that the news would interrupt about the fatal flight of Oceanic Flight 815.

The next day they were on cold cases and the TV was on. ZNN was on when a special report was on.

"This just in. Oceanic Flight 815 has crashed and everyone on board has been killed. There were pictures and names being given out.

Tony gasped as he saw the name and picture of Charlie Pace who was also among the listed who were dead.

"Tony are you okay?" Asked Gibbs.

"I know Charlie. After the funeral of Uncle Clive I wanted to see the sights. My cousin Henry took me to a Drive Shaft concert. I brought the CD and we went back stage to meet the band and the brothers Charlie and Liam Pace. We started talking and I asked him questions and he asked me some questions. We talked for a while until it was time for them to go. He seemed to be a nice guy."

"I'm sorry, Tony." Gibbs said as he laid his hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed.

Tony nodded and turned back to the screen. He couldn't believe that the man who he had met was now dead. When he went home he put in his Drive Shaft CD and sat down letting the music wash over him.

The End


End file.
